


Coffee Birds

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Salty Tsukishima, mentioned tsukiyama, only until they play volleyball, shy kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: “Can I help somehow?” Kageyama asks, his voice bringing Hinata back to reality.“Huh?”“That was your boss, right?” Kageyama continues, one hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. He waits for Hinata to nod before he speaks again.“I’m looking for a part time job, actually.”–––--Here's what a Coffee shop AU looks like when I try my hand at it!





	Coffee Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I was a part of the Veras Summer Fic Exchange and it was super fun to participate!  
> This is a gift for Doglords on tumblr!!  
> You said you like coffee shop AUs so here I am. It's the first time I've ever written anything this long but it was super fun to write!!! I hope you like it~  
> ((Also I'm really sorry for being late,, it took me some more time than I expected.))

“Give me five seconds.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me this for the fifth time already. Could you just get out?” Tsukishima calls from behind the door. His voice is annoyed as always.

“Hell no.” They’re impatient. He knows, but that’s not his problem. The order is not ready yet.

“Well, then I can as well tell your prince charming not to expect anything and that he can leave. Because what he’s looking for here is not available.”

“I am available. I will be,” Hinata argues. Tsukishima is an ass. He’s got a big mouth, but he’s probably just fooling him. It’s not that he’s spend so much time on just this. He fumes, “just give me a damn moment-“

“Excuse me,” Another voice jumps into the conversation. It’s deep and seemingly nervous, and it definitely belongs to a man. Hinata stops what he’s doing and listens closely to the voice he finds too unfamiliar to be a co-worker.

“How may I serve you?” Hinata can hear Tsukishima’s unpleasant calm voice when he speaks to the customer, and he bites his lip because Tsukishima is doing this on purpose and he’s going to say something weird about him for sure.

“I was supposed to be served. A long time ago. Do you happen to know where the b-barista is?” The voice continues, slightly trembling as if uncomfortable under Tsukishima’s stare. That’s completely understandable, Hinata thinks.

“Clearly not treating his customers well enough.”

“Hey!” Hinata finally explodes, pushing his head out from the kitchen to stick his tongue out at his annoying co-worker. He’s almost done, really. Just give him a second.

He glances at where the customer stands to tell him that he’s right there but drops his glare as soon as his eyes meet with him. The man in front of him is tall and gloomy, and Hinata would not guess in his wildest dreams he’d call someone like him _pretty._

“Uh- I’m right there. Give me a second!” he blurts out and hides back behind the door to take a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. His cheeks are on flames.  

“Okay…” The man nods, watching as Hinata closes the door behind himself. His mouth is slightly opened. There’s a moment of silence on their side of the door while Hinata works hard to finish his order quickly.

“And we haven’t moved from that.” Tsukishima sighs and makes sure that Hinata hears his comment.

“Grr, Tsukishima! Don’t you have anything better to do?” Hinata peers out from behind the door immediately, glaring hard. When Tsukishima only hums in return, he rolls his eyes. He finally walks out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands.

“Uh, should I sit back at my table?” The customer asks, moving a little aside in case Hinata wanted to carry his order to his table first. His eyes are really pretty, Hinata thinks. He blushes at the thought and quickly passes by.

“If you don’t want him to put your order on the floor, I would recommend it, yes.” He can hear Tsukishima from behind him. As he says this, their customer jumps in his place and rushes to his table. Hinata follows after, sticking his tongue out at Tsukishima one more time.

“Didn’t Yamaguchi say he was going to visit today?” He asks. Yamaguchi is Tsukishima’s long-time boyfriend and the only person that Tsukishima likes. It’s almost unbelievable how Tsukishima changes when Yamaguchi is around. What he becomes might be, under best circumstances, called nice.

“Watch your steps.” Hinata avoids crashing with a table. He glares back at Tsukishima, who simply answers, “he’s going to pick me up at eight.”

“So, two more hours to go, huh?”

“Um… Here’s your order. Sorry for the slight delay.” Hinata says with a smile as he puts the tray onto the customer’s table. He tries not the spill anything as he serves him. He can’t avoid looking into the customer’s eyes, and when he does, his head swims but he ignores it.

“It’s okay. Uh. Thanks.” The man says, looking away from Hinata’s eyes. He stares Hinata down instead, what feels a bit embarrassing.

“Call me if you need anything.” Hinata says, breaking the silence . His cheeks are bright red  as he says that, and he quickly turns around to walk back into the kitchen.

“N-nishinoya?” Kageyama tests out the labeled name on Hinata’s uniform. That makes Hinata stop in his track, and he turns back around confused, then brightens up as he realizes. He squeezes his uniform right under the name tag and holds it closer to Kageyama.

“Oh, no. My name’s Hinata. This uniform is borrowed… I kinda spilled coffee on mine.” He explains with an awkward laugh. It’s an embarrassing story of the times when he used to bring a volleyball into the café, hoping he’d get to play outside with Nishinoya on their break, but ended up slipping on the ball and falling over, spilling coffee all over himself. It happened three days ago, and since them, volleyballs are banned outside of the staff room. He still needs his uniform back.

When he notices the man frowning into his coffee, he remembers what were they talking about before and smiles again, tilting his head, “what did you want?”

“Is this why you took so much time preparing?” The man stutters out, cheeks red. He’s pointing at the coffee painting. It’s a volleyball.

“Y-yeah.” Hinata chirps. It took him more time than he expected it would, but he thinks it turned out well. “I like to design every coffee differently.”

“Oh.” What happens next Hinata can call something like an awkward adoring silence. It lasts longer than he’d like, and he wonders whether is the man waiting for him to leave so he can enjoy his coffee or he’s expected to say something. He’s about to leave when the man smiles softly, still looking at the volleyball.

“I like volleyball.” The man says. Hinata blinks, processing this new information. Then, he explodes with energy. Until now, it was just a regular attractive customer but now that Hinata knows this information, he’s turned something more. A possible crush.

“Really?!” Hinata asks, excited and a little too loud. Kageyama winces at the volume and so Hinata continues in a quieter but just as excited voice, “we could-“

“Hinata! You have another customer.” Tsukishima calls at him from behind counter. He has two customers in his queue, while Tsukishima doesn’t have anyone, but the taller male refuses to change place and help Hinata with what he was tasked with.

“Uh, could you wait here until my shift ends? No, that’s probably too much to ask for. Wait! I’m gonna be in the park at nine tomorrow. You can join me if you want. To play volleyball.” Hinata tries to deliver the message as fast and as clearly as possible before Tsukishima gets too impatient. His customer is overwhelmed but seems to note what he’s saying.

“By the way, what’s your name?” Hinata asks one more question.

“I’m K-Kageyama.” The man says, a little bit confused. Hinata smiles dumbly and opens his mouth, but his name is being called again.

“Hinata!”

“Coming,” turns back around to face his attractive customer and winks at him. The man panics and winks back.

After the small talk with Kageyama, Hinata returns to work. It’s another two hours to go until his next break, but Hinata doesn’t find it a challenge to stay cheery and nice to the customers. He sometimes glances at Tsukishima and silently reminds him to smile at their customers, but he just rolls his eyes at Hinata and keep frowning.

On the other hand, Hinata can’t stop smiling. To the point when his jaw hurts from all the stretching of his mimic muscles. He’s always happy to be around and makes sure to act kindly to all of his customers, but today he’s filled with a different kind of energy. His smile is dorky and too big. He’s so hyped to see Kageyama the next day.

Even after Kageyama leaves the café, Hinata’s smile stays. It’s less noticeable, but it’s there. How can he not smile when he’s meeting with _him_ tomorrow? He finishes his shift and goes back to the kitchen where no one can see him, and he pumps his fist silently.

 

“Seems like I’ll be off duty of keeping an eye on you tomorrow.” Comes Tsukishima’s salty comment when Hinata’s cleaning the dishes. His hands are stuck in the warm water and covered in soap. He wonders if it’d be too nice to strangle Tsukishima like this.

Tsukishima seems to sense that his comment has made him irritated and continues to tease.

“Have you told Sugawara yet?” At that remark, Hinata freezes. He hasn’t. Actually, he hasn’t even thought about their strict manager when he asked Kageyama out on a date- no, when he asked him out to play volleyball, like people who barely know each other do, Hinata corrects his mind.  

“Uh…” he starts, subtly giving away that no, he hasn’t. He wants to say that he’ll tell Sugawara later when he finishes with the dishes and calms down. But that would be a like and he knows it.

“Tell me what?”

“Bah!” Hinata drops the plate he’s holding, and it falls back into the water. He spins around to look at Sugawara, mouth and eyes wide. Sugawara has this weird and creepy habit of appearing behind someone’s back unannounced.

“He’s got a date scheduled for tomorrow.” Tsukishima jumps in with a snicker. Without any wait for a response, he walks out of the room. He’s got Yamaguchi waiting for him in front of the shop and his job is done here. He leaves Hinata alone in the mess.

Sugawara glares at him as he leaves, arms crossed in front of him and his scolding look on. But then as he looks back at Hinata’s scared face, he softens. His eyes stay sharp still, but his arms fall back to his sides. Hinata knows what will come next.

“Sorry to disappoint you but no way.” That’s expected, but it’s the opposite of what was wanted. Hinata knits his brows and then looks up at Sugawara, doing his best puppy eyes. As much as Sugawara tries to deny them, he can’t. He sighs, “tomorrow is a rush day. So, we need everyone’s help. Even Noya and Chikara will be around to help us.”

Hinata gets excited over hearing the names of his co-workers. They barely show up in the shop anymore, mostly because of university. But they do always help out when needed, except when they have their exam week.

But being told he can’t meet with Kageyama makes Hinata fill with sadness. “I-I know! I’ll be here until nine. And I’ll return in the afternoon!” He does one more attempt at puppy eyes. It’s his luck that they always work on Sugawara.

“Fine.” Sugawara closes his eyes, defeated. “But your break is from nine to eleven. No lunch break. Understood?”

Once again, Hinata fills with excitement. He jumps at Sugawara to hug him. “Osu!”

X

“H-hello!” The voice is too familiar and when Hinata hears it, it makes his blood run cold, but sets of fireworks in his stomach all at once as he watches Kageyama run to him.

He’s too late to realize the ball has been already set into air when it hits his head and bounces away. He doesn’t chase it, instead covers his face and waits for the throbbing to stop.

“H-hi,” Hinata calls back when he gets close enough. Strangely, the man doesn’t seem so tense, like he did yesterday. Instead, a calm atmosphere surrounds him. He looks ready to play.

And that’s what they do.

They play volleyball, just the two of them. Kageyama teaches him how to serve and scolds him for not bending the right way when he receives and Hinata is mad but has fun anyway. Even through all the bickering about playing, he learns that Kageyama is actually a great player.

He’s played since childhood and he works hard to become one of the national players. Though it’s hard to admit, Hinata has to say that he would really do well on the national team. It’d be easy for him to get there.

He has height and good reflexes, his tosses are perfect and overall, everything he does it perfect. Would Hinata have such features, surely it would be easier for him to get there as well.

Maybe, just maybe, if Hinata trains enough with Kageyama like this, he could become a better player too. Maybe he’d get into the national team with Kageyama.

It’s a nice thought, one that makes his stomach flutter. Unfortunately, he knows there’s no way that’ll happen.

Hinata has fun with Kageyama. It’s refreshing to play with someone else besides Suga and Noya. Not that they’re not good at volleyball or that he’d be tired of playing with them. But Kageyama has something that not even Sugawara has, thought they apparently share the same position. Kageyama’s moves are smooth and calculated and it makes playing with him even more interesting.

It’s so much fun that Hinata forget about the time. Only when they take a break and sit onto the nearest bench Hinata takes out his phone to check the time. His eyes go wide. “Crap!”

Kageyama turns at him in alarm, almost choking on his water.

“I’m already late!” Hinata explains. He starts gathering his things messily, panicking inside. _Suga will be so mad_

“To where?” Kageyama asks, brushing the sweat off his forehead and face. He looks exhausted and really attractive.

“I need to return to work. Suga will kill me-“ To double all the chaos, Hinata’s phone starts ringing. The short boy jumps in his seat and starts searching for his phone. It’s Sugawara. He picks it up and brings the screen to his ear, because Sugawara is already talking.

“Hinata. We had a deal.” He reminds him, and even through the phone, Hinata can see his annoyed expression. “Remember?”

“Yes! I’m sorry, I’m on my way. It’ll take me less that ten minutes.”

“We’ll talk about it when you return.” Sugawara hangs up. Hinata spends the next minute staring at the phone screen, horrified.

“Can I help somehow?” Kageyama asks, his voice bringing Hinata back to reality.

“Huh?”

“That was your boss, right?” Kageyama continues, one hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. He waits for Hinata to nod before he speaks again.

“I’m looking for a part time job, actually.” He sounds partly embarrassed about the statement. Hinata considers working with Kageyama in the café and almost loses it. Is that what Kageyama is offering?

He realizes he hasn’t moved since Kageyama first spoke up when the man reminds him softly, standing up and picking his bag. “Don’t we need to hurry?”

“Right!”

Instead of walking, the duo runs to get to the coffee shop on time. That way, it takes them not more than five minutes to reach the front door and by the time they walk in, both of them are relatively exhausted, but ready to get to work.

“We’re back!” Hinata announces as he throws himself over the counter to get to his position. Noya is currently doing his job taking orders. When he hears the younger man, he turns at him with a smile, yet a question on his tongue.

“We?”

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Kageyama mumbles out and walks from behind Hinata to offer Noya his hand. Noya takes it.

“Welcome among us.” Sugawara greets him from behind. “Hinata’s date, I assume?” He pulls out one of his sweet smiles.

“S-Suga!” Hinata tries to defend himself, but his cheeks are flaming red and Kageyama’s flustered face makes it hard to think or form a sentence. He turns at Kageyama, at least, to show him he’s defeated. But Kageyama, despite the blush dusting his cheeks, acts calmly.

“Yes. I’m here to help out.”

Sugawara nods, content, and points at the door leading to the kitchen, “that way, then. Hinata will tell you what to do.”

“Yes sir! Come on, Kageyama.” Hinata reaches for his sleeve and starts pulling him away from Sugawara, still flustered and worried that leaving him with Suga would only result in both of them feeling even more embarrassed.

Kageyama does well. Hinata can’t really focus on him, because he too has too much to worry about. Usually, Hinata does everything. Takes orders, decorates coffee with doodles of milk, and serves the orders to the customers. It’s not that hard for him. Because of how much energy there is inside of him, he can jump around and serve orders all day.

The only issue is that he can’t always remember who ordered what and ends up messing up half of the orders. No one is truly mad, though.

On the other hand, Kageyama can do that perfectly. His task is to prepare cold drinks and help with serving. As Hinata can see, he does so without messing up once. His coordination is great too, so he doesn’t have to worry about spilling anything either.

Whenever Hinata gets a break, either because Sugawara switches with him in the front so he can design coffee or sweep and clean up when someone spilled their food, he looks for Kageyama and observes him.

Kageyama’s still not completely at home with the work, and so he does his mistakes too. Fortunately, Ennoshita took the role of his mentor and makes sure Kageyama doesn’t mess up. The same thing as he does with Hinata.

Hinata can see Kageyama turning to Ennoshita every once a while.

“Where are the straws?” Kageyama asks once, crouched in front of a cup board labeled with _spoons_ , _empty boxes_ , and also _straws_. Hinata already knows there aren’t any spoons, but there used to be. There also used to be straws. Now it’s just the empty boxes.

“We don’t have them.” Ennoshita replies without looking away from the drink he’s preparing. That gets Kageyama really confused and Hinata hides his smile behind one hand while he pretends he’s sweeping something right next to them.  

“Huh? Okay, but do I just get them the drink alone?”

“What else?”

He’s really enjoying working beside Kageyama. Especially when this is something that Kageyama isn’t that confident in. He feels that finally, there’s something he can compete in with Kageyama. Not that he can’t with volleyball, but he’s almost sure he wouldn’t win until he tried hard enough. Working in a coffee shop was something he was comfortable doing and apparently, Kageyama was not.

He couldn’t stay beside Kageyama for long because orders of coffee and other hot drinks were increasing and soon, he found himself in the kitchen again.

“Keep an eye on Hinata in the kitchen please!” he could hear Sugawara say right behind him as he stumbled through the door. He gets to work immediately and soon forgets about it. Had it been anyone that Sugawara called, he didn’t come.

He’s in the middle of doodling when he hears the door open again. Hinata doesn’t recognize their steps, and so he waits for the person to come closer, so he can see him from the peripheral vision. It’s Kageyama.

“What?” He asks when Kageyama gets closer. That surprises the man, making him stop in his track. Hinata would really like to see Kageyama’s expression right now, but he can’t look away from the doodle. This is something you have to do carefully.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asks slowly and clears his throat. His voice sounds tense again.

“Drawing,” Hinata replies and bites his tongue, trying hard not to mess up the shape now that all he can think about is the way his heart beats soundly when Kageyama is next to him. He’s succeeding so far.

He feels Kageyama getting closer to him. The man leans over his shoulder slightly.

“It’s a flower.” Kageyama says. His tone is admiring.

“Yes, indeed. I love flowers.” Hinata chirps and puts everything down. He’s done.

“Do you only draw things you love?” Kageyama asks him again. Hinata feels his breath close and takes a step back.

He takes his time to answer, cleaning the counter before putting the cup of coffee onto a tray. “Mm… No. I only draw the things I can draw.”

“The flower looks really pretty.”

“Thank you.” Hinata feels the blush in his cheeks rise once again. He leaves Kageyama in the kitchen alone to deliver the flowery coffee to its owner. It’s a nice excuse to calm himself down before returning to the kitchen with new orders.

Kageyama is still there, waiting for him. He observes Hinata as he designs the next order, then gives it to Noya who switched with him to help with serving.

Through the whole time as Hinata designs and waits for the coffee to be ready, they talk. It’s about volleyball and other small things, and Hinata really enjoys doing so.

“If I were to order a coffee from you, what would you draw? The volleyball again?”

Hinata shuts up for a long moment, both to finish the current doodle and to think about his answer. He doesn’t actually know how to answer his question, though. He rarely does the same picture. Even with flowers and simple designs of that kind, he makes every cup unique.

“Not necessarily. I don’t know. I usually do what I feel would look the best in the moment I make the coffee.” He explains. He once again leaves to put the orders onto the counter for Noya to take.

When he returns, he’s met with another tricky question.

“And… what would you want to have on your coffee?” Hinata views it as a silly question at first. He doesn’t design his own coffee. It’s only for their customers. But then, he thinks he realizes the true meaning behind the question. He turns pink as he thinks of Kageyama trying to draw something onto his coffee.

Then, he also thinks it would be cute to draw Kageyama. A grumpy cute face in his coffee. He might actually try that someday. It would probably look silly, but he wouldn’t mind.

“Not sure,” he answers instead. “Probably would go with the regular heart.”

After that, Kageyama stays quiet for more than Hinata would like. Awkward silence stretches between them. Hinata knows what he might be thinking about and so when he hears Kageyama take a sharp breath, Hinata answers sooner than he can ask.

“Sorry for Suga. I get it if you’re uncomfortable with that.”

“Huh?” He caught Kageyama unprepared. The man turns red and Hinata wonders if he read the atmosphere correctly.

“Calling you my date.” Hinata clarifies sheepishly.

“Not at all. I mean, that’s what you meant by today, right? It was a date.” Kageyama stutters at his words, looking Hinata straight into his eyes. He looks adorable.

It sends butterflies into Hinata stomach. He breathes in, “…yes. It was.”

“So? Where’s the problem?” Kageyama gets confident again but the blush stays, more visible than before. Hinata gulps.

“I thought you didn’t know.” He didn’t say it out loud that first day, did he? It was supposed to be only a meeting. Though he was hyped up to call it a date, too.

“Well, I wasn’t sure, but I hoped so.” When Kageyama says so, Hinata’s eyes sparkle. It’s like a spoken agreement, a confession. He thinks that it might be a good idea to ask him out again someday. So he does.

“Then, what about another one on Sunday? That’s my day off.” He pulls off his sweet smile. It stretches even wider when Kageyama nods his head, brows knitting together just a bit.

“Sounds good.”

X

“Phew, thanks Kageyama,” Hinata shouts as he throws himself onto the couch right next to Kageyama, stretching his arms over his head, “you were a big help today!”

The day passes faster than everyone expects and now, they’re all sitting at one of the bigger tables, taking a break before locking up. Rush days are always difficult, and today was no different but Kageyama’s presence made the day flow faster and the work be more interesting.

“Hinata’s right. We haven’t had that many customers in a long time, but we managed it just nice with your help.” Noya joined in, emptying a whole bottle of water on one sip.

“At least Hinata had someone to keep an eye on him.” Tsukishima joked, not looking from his phone screen. Just as he hated Hinata, he found Kageyama annoying and didn’t really interact with him, except when he was making fun of him. Right now, he was texting with Yamaguchi, not really caring about anything around him.

“I didn’t break anything today!” Hinata defends himself, but more than that, he seems proud of himself.

“Congrats.”

“Yeah, we could definitely hire you. Right, Suga?” Noya shouts again. Kageyama turns to look at him with doubt. Noya only waves him off with a smile and leans into Sugawara’s personal space, “we need some help, don’t we?”

They all watch Sugawara with concern. As Hinata has already figured out, he’d love to work besides Kageyama. Others seem fond of that idea, too.

“Hm. I would appreciate it, yes.” He admits. Hinata internally screams. Even Sugawara has noticed that having Kageyama around was a big help.

“Mind staying here a bit? I could tell you more about the details. I mean, If Hinata’s willing to wait,” Sugawara jokes.

“S-sure!” Hinata chirps and turns slightly pink. Then he smiles, patting Kageyama on the shoulder. “Nice, Kageyama. Seems like we might see each other more.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama murmurs. He looks happy as well. He stands up and brushes Hinata’s arm before follows Sugawara into the staff room.

 

Hinata can’t wait to know whether they’ll meet tomorrow or not. He’s so excited to hear Kageyama will become his co-worker he stays behind even after Noya and Ennoshita leave for their universities. He doesn’t follow Yamaguchi to spend the evening with him and Tsukishima when he offers.

When it gets too boring to just sit inside, Hinata leaves the comfort of the couch and leaves the interior to sit at the tables outside. From there, he can see into the coffee shop, in case Kageyama is about to return, but he knows Kageyama won’t see him.

“So, how did it go?” Hinata asks as soon as Kageyama emerges from the café. Kageyama turns at him in shock and wavers before standing close to Hinata, reaching for his hand.  

“I’m hired.” He says simply. Hinata grins and squeezes his hand, pulling Kageyama to sit down. Kageyama doesn’t want to sit but doesn’t pull away either.

“Good for you.” And for him, too. He’ll get to see Kageyama tomorrow. He’s more than just looking forward to seeing Kageyama in his own coffee shop uniform. He’s practically dying to see him work in the café.

“Yeah.” Kageyama’s answers are short and he looks kind of tired. Hinata is not surprised by the fact and takes the opportunity. He stands up, not letting go of Kageyama’s hand. He pulls him just a little bit into the street where the lights from the coffee shop aren’t that bright and leans up to kiss Kageyama on the cheek.

Kageyama tenses under his touch but relaxes when Hinata squeezes his hand once more. He looks down at Hinata, cheeks red and eyes wide. Hinata chuckles at how cute he is. And then he settles his mind.

“Hey, I’m hungry. Wanna eat somewhere?”

He doesn’t want to wait for tomorrow. He’ll spend time with Kageyama right now.

 


End file.
